


[podfic] Into the Woods

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Spot of Gore, Alpha Peter Hale, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Misogyny, Podfic, Rule 63, Season/Series 01, Tumblr Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Stiles is too clever for her own good. Season one derails.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tumbling Steter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314089) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 
  * Inspired by [Into the Woods (part 2)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/219388) by pprfaith. 
  * Inspired by [Into the Woods (part 3)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/219391) by pprfaith. 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
****

**Warnings:**  Female Stiles Stilinski, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Rule 63, Alpha Peter Hale, season one, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, A Spot of Gore, Misogyny, tumblr fic, tumblr prompt  
****

**Music:**[Barton Hollow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XFlRxMJPM_0), as performed by The Civil Wars   
****

**Length:** 00:21:11  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TWolf\)%20_Into%20the%20Woods_.mp3) (thank you,   **paraka** , for hosting me).


End file.
